


Family Visit

by Aynn_Ward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Surprise Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aynn_Ward/pseuds/Aynn_Ward
Summary: Harry Potter takes HIS family (of seven) over to visit DUDLEY'S family (of five)...and it turns out that Dudley's wife is someone he knows!





	Family Visit

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'm trying AGAIN! And hoping that SOMEONE will have SOMETHING to say!
> 
> Further, I seem to be liking this "surprise pairing" A LOT! I don't know why, because it's quite odd (and unlikely)...but I've used it several times in other fics...which are not posted here (yet), because they are NOT DONE!).

Family Visit

~oOo~

Scene One

Fastening the closure of his cloak, Draco frowned at Harry. “I just don’t understand why I have to attend this little dinner party.”

Harry sighed. “Because, love, you’re my partner in life and we have been invited. And it’s not a dinner party, Draco...just a dinner over at my cousin’s house; my family, getting together with his.”

The blond huffed. “But...you hate your cousin,” he argued, his tone flat.

Harry rolled his eyes and countered with, “I don’t hate my cousin. Granted, he was a massive pain in the arse growing up, but then...so were you.” He grinned.

Draco pulled a face that was somewhere between a glare and a pout, causing Harry to chuckle and go to him.

“It’ll be...fun,” said the dark-haired man, his arms going around the man he’d come to love. “You’ll see.”

The blond man snorted, but accepted his husband’s encouraging words. “I said I’d go, I’m just...unsure about this. He’s...a Muggle,” he said, his nose wrinkling as if someone had waved something smelly under it.

Grinning as he squeezed the other man, Harry backed off and attempted to straighten his tie. “I promise, Dudley’s Muggleness won’t infect you,” he vowed as he fumbled with the blasted thing around his neck.

Glaring, Draco pushed Harry’s hands away from said tie. “Merlin, you’re terrible at these things,” he complained as he adjusted the knot, then pulled it tight. “And I know I won’t turn into a Muggle just by being around them. It’s just.... Never mind. It’s obvious that you don’t understand. Like I said though, I’ll go. I’m just not happy about it.”

Harry sighed. “I know,” he said quietly, waiting for the other man to finish putting him in order—then finished up with, “Thanks,” when Draco had completed grooming him.

Pursing his lips, the blond turned back to the mirror to inspect himself, then glanced at Harry again, looking him up and down. “I’m overdressed.”

Harry shrugged. “The cloak’s probably not necessary. It’s August, after all. But you look great...just like always.”

Draco’s eyes went back to the mirror. He preened for a moment, then frowned. “Your cousin knows about me, right?” he asked, grey eyes meeting green and showing an insecurity that he rarely revealed to anyone—except Harry.

“Of course.”

“Not just that you’re dating a man, but also that said man is a wizard, yes?”

“First off, I’m not dating you, Draco...you’re my husband! Black-Potter and Black-Malfoy, yeah?” he asked, grabbing Draco’s ringed hand with his own and holding them up—then continued, not waiting for a response. “And secondly, of course he knows. Granted, he and I aren’t close, but I have talked to him over the years...here and there...so yeah, he pretty much knows everything. Besides, who else would I marry, but a wizard?” Harry queried with a grin as he leaned in and stole a kiss from his beloved. “I can only be me if I’m with my own kind.”

“And the children? He’s ready for our thundering hippogriffs?” the blond pushed, obviously still worried. “You know the children can be a bit much.”

Harry laughed; it was true, after all...their brood of five were a handful. “Would you relax already? The kids are great and they’re excited to meet people related to them,” he said. He and Draco didn’t have many blood-relations—Harry basically had no one and Draco only had his parents—so this should be pretty cool for them. For all of them.

Nodding, Draco sighed. “All right. Let’s do this then, shall we?”

Harry grinned.

~oOo~

Downstairs, in the drawing room, the children waited—impatiently. Immediately, their only daughter saw them enter the room and clicked off the telly, causing her four brothers to jump to their feet.

“Finally!” thirteen-year-old Teddy snapped, wondering what had taken the parental units so bloody long. “You two spend far too much alone time in your rooms.”

“Watch it, Edward!” Draco scolded, still on edge.

Harry rolled his eyes and swatted the blond’s behind. “You know Teddy hates it when you call him that.”

“Then he ought to mind his tongue,” Draco countered as he picked up his daughter’s cloak and held it out for her to slide into. “And don’t...do that...in front of the children.”

Harry responded by reaching out and pinching his husband’s bottom—causing the blond man to glare at him...before shaking his daughter’s cloak impatiently. “Larissa.”

“Father. It’s summer...too warm for outerwear,” the eight-year-old said with a frown.

“It will be quite late when we return. I don’t want you getting a chill,” said Draco, giving the cloak another shake—which told the girl not to argue further.

Huffing, Larissa allowed her father to put it on her, then glanced at her twin. Sirius had pulled on his own cloak—surprisingly, without dispute—but was smirking teasingly at her attempt to argue. Pulling a face at him, Larissa turned her eyes on their dad—he was struggling with one of his younger twins; Severus never made it easy to get his cloak on. Larissa watched for only a second, then went to Scorpius to speed up the entire process.

When they were all ready, Harry stood up, grabbed his keys, and smiled. “Have we forgotten anything?”

Draco eyed the car keys. “Forgotten anything, no. But...can’t we just Apparate.”

“We’re not Apparating, love...not with five children and not into a Muggle neighborhood,” said Harry as they walked out to their vehicle. “Besides, the drive will do us some good. Calm some nerves.”

“I am not nervous!” Draco grumbled as they reached Harry’s sporty SUV.

“Of course you’re not,” the dark-haired man said with a roll of his eyes.

Draco sighed. Normally, he liked driving—correction, he liked riding while Harry drove—but today he just wanted the ordeal to be over. Driving would stretch out the day...while Apparating would speed things the hell up! He was in favor of speed at this point.

It was like Harry read his mind.

“I’ll drive fast,” he said as their eight-year-olds climbed into the far back seats and snapped themselves in.

“No bickering back here,” Draco ordered the two.

“You mean like you and Dad?” Sirius ribbed his father.

Harry laughed. “Shut it, you,” he said, narrowing his eyes and pointing at Sirius, then lifted five-year-old Scorpius into his seat.

“You know I don’t like driving,” Draco continued without responding to Sirius jab.

“That’s a lie,” said Harry, his eyes rolling. “You have the wine, yeah?”

The blond nodded. “Of course,” he said as he strapped Severus beside his twin. Then he backed out to allow Teddy to get into the vehicle. When Teddy was securely inside, Draco shut the door and climbed into the front seat. “You know what I mean, Potter—”

“Black-Potter,” Harry corrected his husband.

“—a leisurely drive is one thing. This,” Draco said, gesticulating about, “is something altogether different.”

“Draco. We’re in the car, ready to go. Let’s just...go!”

Draco sighed. “Fine then. Let’s go. Far be it from me to have an opinion,” he complained, turning his head to look out the window.

Snorting, Harry started the car and started from the curb. “Darling, you’re never without an opinion. This is something I love about you, actually,” he said, glancing over at his husband as he drove—then, reaching out, he took the other man’s hand and squeezed it.

For a moment, Draco resisted—then he squeezed back and turned to face Harry. “Sorry.”

Harry shrugged. “Don’t be, love. It’s fine.”

Draco smiled. “You’re a pain in the arse, Harry, but...also very easy. If that makes sense.”

Harry grinned, then reached over and turned on the radio—of which Draco immediately commandeered control.

~oOo~

Scene Two

“I’ve changed my mind, Dudley,” the man’s wife said as he entered their kitchen. “I don’t want them to c-come see us.”

The large man frowned. “It’s too late, Patty,” he said. “They’ll be here any time now.” She looked ready to panic, which he didn’t quite understand.

“Can’t you just...call them off?! Please?” she pleaded, shaking now.

Dudley went to his small-ish wife and pulled her close. “No, sweetie, I can’t,” he said. “Besides, you don’t want all your hard work to go to waste, do you? You’ve been cooking and cleaning all day...even though I told you it wasn’t necessary.”

“I...I thought I wanted to make a good impression, but....” She clung to him. “But...really, how can I make a good impression on them?”

Dudley chuckled. “Oh Pattycake...if my cousin can accept me, surely he can accept you,” he said, in an attempt to reassure his wife. “And his husband...well, I haven’t met the bloke yet, but I can’t imagine Harry settling for anyone horrible.”

Her dark eyes filling as she disentangled herself from the man’s embrace. “You don’t understand, Duds,” Patty said with a shake of her head. “This isn’t about acceptance.”

Dudley instantly pulled his tearful wife back into his embrace and held her. “I’m not sure what I’m missing here, love, but...it’s going to be okay. I promise. And we have no choice. Parker got his Hogwarts’ letter months ago and we need some help here, considering it all. I mean, we had other options early on, but...really, we shouldn’t have waited so long if we were going to use them.”

Patty bit her lip—then nodded. They’d talked about contacting one of her siblings, but, in the end, had decided against it. “You’re right, of course. I’m just....” She refused to admit she was scared. Terrified!

Smiling, Dudley used his thumbs to wipe his wife’s tears away, then kissed the tip of her turned up nose and said, “Now, why don’t you go powder that cute little face of yours while I go check on the children. Parker’s pretty nervous too, you know.”

Sighing, Patty swallowed her misgivings and nodded—again. “I know. All right, darling,” she said, trying to smile. She felt like her world was crumbling and there was nothing she could do to prevent imminent devastation.

~oOo~

While Dudley gathered the children, his wife quickly went upstairs, checked her reflection in the mirror and powdered her nose, then changed her dress—twice—before starting down the stairs again. She found her family sitting in their lounge.

“Mummy!” their youngest squealed when she entered the room. “I’m hungry.”

Patty smiled. “You’ll have to wait just a bit longer, Dahlia,” she told her daughter as she smoothed down her dress.

“Don’t worry, Dahlie, once the cousins arrive, your mum will put out snacks,” Dudley said, smiling first at their daughter—and then at his wife. “You look lovely, darling. New dress?”

Blushing, Patty glanced down at what she was wearing, then up into her husband’s blue, blue eyes—her own extremely unsure. “Yes, but...maybe I should change again.”

“Relax, sweetie. That dress is great. Perfect. You know how much I adore you in purple.”

Patty frowned. “Yeah, but...maybe the blue one would be better. It...matches your eyes. You know which one I mean, right? I love the beading on it. Or...the red dress! I should have put on my red dress. I used to hate red, but...red is a good color on me.”

Dudley smiled. “Every color is good on you, love,” he said. “I especially like that little green number. You know...the one you wore for our tenth anniversary?”

Patty flinched. “No...not green!” she said emphatically. “I should probably go—”

And then the bell chimed causing Patty to stiffen.

“I think...I think I’m going to be sick,” she said, her hand going to her mouth, her face a little green.

Seeing that his wife was ready to flee the room, Dudley grabbed her hand and pulled her close, looking over her shoulder at their older daughter. “Daisy...please fetch your mother a glass of water,” he instructed calmly. Watching their daughter nod and move to do his bidding, he shifted his eyes to their son. “And Park...stay with your mum while I let our guests in.”

“Right, Dad,” said Parker as he took his mother’s hand and squeezed it. “It’ll be okay, mum.”

Patty had to swallow hard, but she nodded—though she was shaking violently.

Dudley was confused. His wife was normally fairly strong. This behavior was odd, to say the least, but he had no choice other than to leave her in the care of their oldest, in order to answer the door.

~oOo~

Upset, but not wanting to appear as such, Dudley took a deep breath and opened his front door to reveal his cousin, Harry—who’d grown considerably taller since the last time they’d seen one another—and the man’s large family.

“Harry!” he said after pulling the door open fully. “It’s so good to see you.” Then, stepping backward, he motioned. “Come in, come in.”

Harry smiled nervously and nodded, but stepped aside and gestured his family inside first. “This is Draco...my husband,” he introduced once they were all inside.

“Good to finally meet you, man!” Dudley said exuberantly, looking truly pleased as he held out a hand.

Draco nodded, taking the hand and shaking it firmly. “Yes, it is. Thank you for having us.”

“Of course, of course,” said Dudley, nodding. “It’s a pleasure to have you both. All of you!” he said, glancing at the children, then back at the men. “To be honest, I’ve been wanting to do this for quite some time now. We should have done this sooner,” he added, sounding a touch sad. “So...who do we have here?”

“These are our children,” Harry provided. “Our oldest, Teddy.”

“Nice to meet you, Sir,” Teddy said, holding out a hand to Harry’s cousin and smiling, his hair instantly shifting from an indiscriminate brown-ish color to a blue that matched Dudley’s eyes—causing the man’s eyes to widen.

“Teddy’s a metamorphagus,” Harry explained. “Like his mother, who was Draco’s cousin.”

Dudley nodded. “Interesting.”

“And he’s not supposed to do that in front of Muggles,” Draco said, glaring at the boy.

“Sorry Dads,” Teddy said, though he didn’t look overly apologetic.

Chuckling, Harry continued. “Our younger twins, Severus and Scorpius, are five...and our older twins, Sirius and Larissa are eight.”

“Wow! You all look very much like your...dads,” Dudley said, surprised. He’d assumed the children had been adopted, but...they really did look just like their fathers. How is that possible? It wasn’t really the time to ask though, he decided. “Well, let me take your...coats? Er...what are you wearing?”

Harry grinned and shrugged out of his outerwear. “We call them cloaks...their more Muggle than robes, but not quite as Muggle as a plain coat,” he said as he took Draco’s cloak, then began collecting the childrens’.

Dudley hung them all up and looked back at his cousin. “No pointy hats?”

Harry laughed. “Not today.”

“So...my Pattycake’s a bit nervous about this,” the large blond man said as he led the group down the hallway, “so...go easy on her, yeah?”

Harry nodded. “Of course, Big D...I don’t want to scare the little missus or anything,” he said, knowing full well that that was the reason his mother’s sister’s family had hated him in the first place. Or...well...that and jealousy.

But Harry froze when he stepped into his cousin’s lounge to find...someone he KNEW!

~oOo~

Scene Three

Draco was the first to find his voice. “PANSY?!” he burst.

The woman cringed, looking ready to bolt—causing Dudley to instantly move to his wife’s side, his eyes boring menacingly into the other blond man. “You will not upset my wife!”

But Draco ignored Dudley Dursley—the silly Muggle—and crossed the room to his childhood friend. “By Salazar, this is where you’ve been, Pans?!” he inquired, almost frantically as he maneuvered himself in between husband and wife and pulled the woman into his arms.

Pansy’s eyes filled to overflowing and spilled down her cheeks, but she nodded.

“Are you all right? What happened? And...what’s going on here?!” Draco demanded frantically.

Pansy was shaking. “I...I met Dudley, that’s what happened! And it turned out he was a Muggle. I didn’t know, of course, but...by the time I did, it was too late. I’d...fallen for him. Father didn’t approve, of course, so I...I ran away,” she explained quickly, her blurry, tear-filled eyes flitting nervously over to Harry Potter—their bloody savior—then back to Draco. “You...m-married Potter?”

Draco chuckled. “Didn’t you always say I was in love with him.”

Pansy snorted. “Yeah, but...I didn’t think you’d...go for it. Or that he would, for that matter.” She looked at the dark-haired man and trembled—then gritted her teeth and nodded a stiff greeting. “Potter.”

“It’s Black-Potter, these days, Parkinson, but...you should just call me Harry,” Harry informed Draco’s long-time friend.

Getting some of her spark back, she glared at him. “And I’m a Dursley now...obviously,” she returned testily. “But...you can call me Patty.”

Both Draco and Harry frowned. Patty?

“She wanted to hide from her family,” Dudley informed them. “Her father mostly, but...yeah.”

Everyone just sort of stared at each other for a moment.

“Wow. This is just...something else, isn’t it?” Harry said. He was floored—they all were.

Draco chuckled. “Yeah. Harry Potter’s related to Pansy Parkinson. Never saw that coming!”

“Shut it, Draco!” Pansy snapped, glaring at her handsome friend and his equally handsome husband. “And it’s Patty now, you two! Patty Dursley.”

“Yeah...no, I can’t call you Patty,” Draco and Harry said in unison, both shaking their heads.

Pansy swallowed, then bit her lip, her dark eyes shifting quickly from Draco to Harry freaking Potter. “I’m so sorry, Potter...H-Harry. I truly hope you can find a way to forgive me...for what I tried to do to you in seventh year. And for generally being a total bitch for seven years.” She was trembling again.

Harry shrugged. “Whatever, Pansy,” he said. “It’s all in the past. Let’s just forget it.”

She eyed him—then sighed with relief. “Thank you.”

~oOo~

“So...Parker’s received a letter from Hogwarts?” Harry queried. They’d finished suppering as a family in the couple’s lovely formal dining room and the children had been excused and now the adults were sitting outside on the patio, having a drink and chatting.

Both Dudley and Pansy nodded. “Yes. And we weren’t quite sure what to do,” Dudley said. “I mean, you had that big guy come and help you through it all and we...don’t have anyone.”

Both Harry and Draco frowned. “That...doesn’t make any sense at all,” Harry said.

Draco was shaking his head. “You’ve done this before, Pans. You attended Hogwarts yourself. Surely you know what to do.”

Pansy frowned. “I...I didn’t want my parents to find me. I figured if I set one foot on Diagon Alley, they would somehow hear about it and come for me,” she said, her eyes filling again. “You remember what my father’s like, Draco...yes?”

Draco nodded. “Not much different than mine, unfortunately.”

Harry grimaced—there was no love lost between Harry and Draco’s father, so he understood completely. “What about a glamour?” he suggested.

“She doesn’t have a wand,” Dudley informed them. “Her father snapped it when he found out about us and Patty refused to put even one toe into the wizarding world to get another one. Her father...he’s just...” Dudley stopped and shook his head.

Both Harry and Draco stared—for a moment—then Harry was on his feet pacing. “Un-fucking-believable!” he cursed. “What’s wrong with these people?! They’re as bad as Dudley’s parents.”

Pansy’s eyes went wide, but Dudley chuckled. “Still hate mum and dad, huh?”

Harry shook his head. “No. Don’t hate them. I don’t hate anyone, but...do your parents know about her?” he asked, coming to a stop and pointing at his cousin’s wife.

“Mum is...suspicious,” Dudley admitted, “but hasn’t asked outright. Probably too afraid to know the truth. And Dad’s pretty busy with work, always pretending all the nonsense with you never happened.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Figures. But the shite’s going to hit the fan when they find out about Parker, yeah?”

Dudley snorted a laugh. “I know, right?”

“Wait. Hold on. Stop right there.” Draco held up a hand to halt conversation. “Pansy, are you saying you’ve been without magic for...twelve years?” he queried.

“Eleven years, ten months, one week, and...three days,” she corrected—then swallowed hard. “Yes.”

Harry fell back onto the outside settee he’d been sitting on with Draco, but his husband got up, his eyes going around the very Muggle backyard in amazement—a perfectly manicured lawn, sliced in two by a narrow dirt path dotted with stepping stones, a beautifully colorful flowerbed, dozens of large potted plants placed just so around the cozy sitting area...even several of those cute ceramic yard animals—it was lovely. “And you’ve lived here...like a Muggle...all this time?”

She nodded. “Mostly, yes. Not always here, though. We bought this house five-ish years ago. Before that we had a flat in London...not too far from the Leaky Cauldron, actually. I like it here though. It’s quiet and I don’t have to worry so much. Until now,” she finished, worriedly.

“Why didn’t you contact me?” Draco asked, looking like he thought he was the worst friend in the world. He’d been so wrapped up in his own life that he’d basically just dropped everything else—everyone else!

She shrugged. “I didn’t know how, Draco...without alerting my family to my whereabouts. And...I didn’t know you’d married Potter. If I had, I’m sure Dudley would have had you both over sooner. Tonight, I knew that he was coming over; that’s why I was so nervous. And I knew that he was bringing his husband, but, like I said, I didn’t know you were the husband.”

“How is that even possible? Our names were splashed all over the Daily Prophet when we got together...for years!” Draco wondered, disbelievingly. He was clearly upset and feeling betrayed—or something. “There’s always a way, Pans.”

She blinked back tears. “I was...terrified, Drake. Please don’t be angry with me,” she begged.

Sighing, Draco nodded. “I’m not angry,” he said. “I’m just...sad. But I’m glad you’re all right. I can’t believe you’ve lived like a Muggle. That you’ve been a dutiful little housewife all these years.”

Pansy blushed. “It’s not been so bad,” she said, glancing at her husband. “Dudley’s brilliant.” Her eyes twinkled lovingly. “He owns his own company.”

Dudley blushed just a little. “A small one, mind, but…it’s growing,” he said with a grin. “And Patty’s been great. The best!” he declared. “I suspect everything’s going to change now though, yeah? I mean, even with her name changes, they’re going to find us, aren’t they?”

Harry gave a clipped nod. “Probably. But we can help there.”

“Always good to have the Savior on your side, Pans,” Draco put in, smirking.

Harry rolled his eyes. “Shut it, love. I’m no different than anyone else.”

Both Draco and Pansy snorted. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that, Potter!” Pansy said.

~oOo~

“So, what’s the plan?” Dudley asked shortly before Harry and Draco were to gather their children to leave. It had been a good visit—a healing visit—for them all, but it was coming to an end.

Draco sipped from his glass of wine—they were all having just one more—and looked at his husband.

Sitting beside her husband, Pansy bit her lip, her eyes on Harry Potter.

“Well,” the dark-haired man said, “we do this as a family, of course. London. Diagon Alley. The platform. Everything.”

Everyone’s eyes widened. “What exactly do you mean, Potter...Harry?” she corrected herself.

“Simple. You all pack your things and move in with us for a time, then we go about our business...as a family.”

“You have room for us?” Dudley asked.

Harry shrugged. “I inherited a house from my godfather. It’s large.”

Draco snorted. “That’s an understatement,” he quipped. “I mean, it’s not massive, like Malfoy Manor, but it’s...quite large.”

Dudley nodded. “And closer to my work,” he said, glancing at his wife. “What do you think, sweetie?”

For the first time, in a very long time, Pansy felt a sense of relief. With a smile, she nodded. “I think...I’m very glad we’ve reconnected.”

All three men nodded.

“Love the name, by the way,” Harry said with a smile. “Parker. You’ve been hiding out right under their noses, with no magic to really hide yourselves, and even used part of your former surname for your child...and they can’t locate you?”

Pansy smirked. “I also gave the girls flower names and used my grandmothers’ names as their middle names. Probably wasn’t too smart, but...” She shrugged.

Harry shrugged as well. “Oh, I don’t know...might be something to use to mend fences.”

Pansy frowned. “You’re far too positive, Potter...there’s probably no fixing this.”

Harry shook his head. “And you’re far too negative, Parkinson,” the dark-haired man countered. “After living through what I have, and finding happiness, anything is possible.”

“What a Gryffindor you are!” the woman accused—teasingly.

Chuckling, Harry said, “That I am, snake girl.”

Draco smiled as he watched his husband and long-time friend tease one another. He would not have thought it possible if he’d not been standing there watching them, but...he supposed miracles did happen.

“Thank you for this,” Draco said, his eyes going to Dudley. “And for taking care of Pansy and for having us over.”

Grinning, Dudley stuck out his hand. “No need to thank me,” he said, shaking the other blond’s hand, then reaching for his wife and pulling her close. “I love this little witch. I’m just sorry we haven’t had you over sooner.”

Everyone sighed. Of course, all the time they’d wasted couldn’t be replaced, but...now that they knew where everyone was, they’d straighten everything out. And, once that was done, they would visit—and they’d make new memories.

~oOo~

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’m leaving this here. Yes, it’s open for more...but IDK if I’ll add to it. Follow if you want, but I’m promising NOTHING! :p Thanks for reading! <3 Please let me know what you think!


End file.
